


Wanna Meet?

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Estrella has been chatting to Lana online for a while now, but has she made things awkward by asking to meet up in real life?





	Wanna Meet?

Estrella stared at her laptop screen, second-guessing her decision to ask Lana if she wanted to meet up.

Her heart pounded as the magic words flashed up at the bottom of the screen.

_Lana18 is typing…_

But it was there way too long for her to be typing yes.

*

StarGirl: Do you want to get coffee with me sometime?

Lana had been talking to Estrella for months, and they had lots in common, but there was still a little bit of her mind that was hesitant.

Strumming her fingers on the keyboard, she wished that she had friends to talk to about all this, but no-one knew that she was bi.

Although meeting someone for coffee wouldn’t scream date if anyone saw her. It would just look like two friends hanging out.

Lana18: Yes! When and where?

*

Estrella had spent all morning trying to make sure that her curls were at least partially tamed, pulled back into a thick plait that trailed down over her shoulder.

Her nails were painted pastel pink, with neon pink sparkles for her ring fingers, and she glanced around nervously fidgeting with her coffee cup as she waited for Lana to arrive.

Taking a sip, she felt her stomach churn, but then she saw her.

It felt like time stopped when Lana walked in, the sunlight streaming through the window and surrounding her with rainbows. Her long black hair fell around her face, framing her beautiful smile.

Estrella stood up, rushing in for a hug as soon as Lana was close, both of them giggling nervously.

“I got you a hot chocolate, you said it was your favourite.”

“Thank you.” Lana blushed as she sat down, and she fidgeted with her hair as Estrella did the same.

The silence was deafening, and Estrella wondered why it was so easy to talk online, and yet so hard to think of anything to say when they were actually here together.

“I like your necklace.”

“Thank you.” Lana smiled, and her dimples were the most adorable thing that Estrella had ever seen.

The conversation was easier after that, chatting about everything and anything.

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Sure.”

Wandering through the park, their breath hanging in the air, Estrella reached down to hold Lana’s hand. And then a squirrel darted up a tree, giving them both a fright.

They both laughed at their silliness, and Estrella realised that there was no-one else around, the cold keeping people indoors.

“Can I kiss you?” Estrella fluttered her eyelashes as she gazed into Lana’s eyes, and the blush on her cheeks said it all.

Lana closed her eyes, leaning in closer as the breeze ruffled her hair, and the feeling of Lana’s lips pressed against hers was magical.

“Can I see you again?”

“Just name the time and the place and I’ll be there.”

Estrella smiled, her heart fluttering with happiness, and she knew then that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Lana.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
